Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (mobile/portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal may be moved. The mobile terminal may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether the user may carry the mobile phone directly.
The functions of mobile terminals are diversified. For example, there are functions of data and voice communication, photographing and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and outputting an image or video to a display unit. Some terminals are equipped with an electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. In particular, modern mobile terminals may receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast, video or television programs.
As functions are diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia devices supporting composite functions such as photographing or video shooting, music or video file playback, playing games, receiving broadcast, and the like.
In order to support and enhance the functions of mobile terminals, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of mobile terminals may be considered.
Such mobile terminals have evolved into various types of designs, and efforts have been made to develop mobile terminals in a newer form in order to meet the needs of users who desire newer and various types of designs. A new form includes structural changes and improvement for users to use mobile terminals more conveniently. As one of such structural changes and improvement, mobile terminals in which at least a portion of a display unit is curved or bent have come to prominence.
Accordingly, in recent years, user interface/user experience (UI/UX) has been actively developed to correspond to a bowing or bending motion of the display unit.